


Sauvetage

by ElodieTheFangirl, JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Might become a more smoothed out fic later, Short One Shot, Smooth as sandpaper, Translation, Writing Exercise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElodieTheFangirl/pseuds/ElodieTheFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Venom sauve Spider-Man.





	Sauvetage

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rescue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429673) by [JustAnotherMadOne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne). 



> Il s'agit d'une traduction de Rescue de JustAnotherMadOne. Le texte original ne m'appartient pas.

Maintenant que les voyous avaient pris la fuite, Venom pouvait jeter un coup d’œil au justicier vêtu de rouge. Le soi-disant ‘Spider-Man’. Il s’approcha de la mince silhouette, et remarqua que, bien qu’il était de toute évidence inconscient, sa poitrine montait et descendait faiblement.

 

**Eddie. Est-ce qu’il est en vie ?**

« Ouais, il est vivant. » L’hôte rétracta son masque pour obtenir une meilleure vision de la personne en question. Il s’agenouilla et pressa deux doigts contre le cou du justicier. « Mais il a définitivement besoin d’aide. »

 

**On ne peut pas juste le manger ?**

« Non, Venom. C’est ce qu’on appelle un gentil. Tu te souviens de notre conversation ? » Eddie bougea doucement Spider-Man sur son dos et il remarqua les déchirures sur le costume…et sur le masque.

 

La curiosité était un vilain défaut aussi bien pour Venom que pour Eddie, et c’était probablement cette attitude qui les avait mené à leur partenariat. Mais cela restait un sentiment puissant.

 

Voilà pourquoi Eddie ne pouvait pas dire qu’il fût surpris quand une vrille noire émergea et que Venom retira prudemment le masque du justicier. Le sang d’Eddie ne fit qu’un tour, et, s’il en possédait, celui de Venom aurait fait de même.

 

**C’est un enfant !**

 

« Nom de Dieu… » marmonna Eddie, baissant les yeux sur le visage juvénile de Spider-Man. Il devait avoir au minimum 16 ans, et au maximum le début de la vingtaine.

 

Et il était en très mauvais état.

 

Eddie n’hésita pas une seconde à prendre Spider-Man dans ses bras, son masque retrouvant sa place. « Il a besoin d’un hôpital. Tout de suite. »

 

**Dan est médecin. Est-ce qu’on devrait aller le voir ?**

 

« On s’en fiche ! » siffle Eddie, grimaçant légèrement quand il sentit Venom reculer imperceptiblement.  « N’importe quel docteur fera l’affaire. Il faut qu’on l’emmène à l’hôpital maintenant. »

 

**Compris.**

 

Sans un mot de plus, Eddie redescendit le masque de Spider-Man sur son visage et se lança dans les airs, escaladant le côté d’un immeuble miteux avec l’adolescent dans les bras.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter n’était pas sûr de ce qui s’était passé exactement, mais il savait que les choses avaient dû mal tourner s’il se trouvait à l’hôpital.

 

Son costume et son masque avait été retirés, pliés et placés dans un coin de la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir si quelqu’un d’autre était dans la pièce avec lui, mais il était seul.

 

Ce fût alors qu’un élan de douleur surgit de ses côtes que sa mémoire revint. Et il eut instantanément envie de fracasser sa tête contre un mur.

 

A quoi est-ce qu’il pensait ? S’attaquer seul à une milice armée jusqu’aux dents comme ça? Il avait réussi à se débarrasser de certains d’entre eux, mais il s’avérait que les pouvoirs d’araignée radioactive n’incluait pas la résistance aux balles.

 

Cependant, il se souvenait vaguement de quelque chose…mais ce n’était pas clair. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c’était une figure sombre et une voix gutturale grogner contre les criminels.

 

Et maintenant, il se trouvait là.

 

Ce qui voulait aussi dire Tony était au courant.

 

Et mince.


End file.
